El primer beso de la Tanuki
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: ¿Que tan importante es para una chica su primer beso?
1. Chapter 1

_**El primer beso de la tanuki**_

_Capitulo 1: Invitación a conocerte_

¡Por Kami, no podía ser!

Esa mañana Kaoru recibía una carta de Kyoto, de parte de su querida amiga Misao. ¡Era una invitación para su boda con Shinomori-san!

¿Dónde quedo el mundo que ella conocía? ¿A qué nueva dimensión desconocida fue transportada?

Se reía de su propia ironía. Misao y Aoshi Shinomori.

Sonaba increíble que Misao se fuera a casar con el frió, "cubito de hielo" de Aoshi, pero ella era feliz por su amiga. Era maravilloso que por fin el amor y la perseverancia de la pequeña Misao haya dado su fruto y este a pocos día de ser la señora Shinomori, hasta sonaba raro llamarla así.

-Ojala nos fuera igual de bien aquí como allá –susurro. Su relación con el pelirrojo era cada vez más frustrante, o Kenshin no quería nada o es que era un completo idiota.

_Ojala fuera lo ultimo_, -pensó- _por que si no, ella…_

Con los ojos vidriosos imagina una vida lejos de su amado vagabundo, no, no, ellos hicieron una promesa, una silenciosa, claro… (En la saga de Heñís, cuando ella le dice que quiere estar con el para siempre y el la rodea con una mano y se van juntos "a casa") ella esperaría hasta que él estuviera preparado. Pero si solo hubiera sido una excusa para mantenerla alejada de él. –_Kenshin no es así y lo sabes ¡Kaoru no baka!– _se dijo así misma.

Tenía que ser optimista, ella esperaría el tiempo necesario para que las dudas y fantasmas desaparecieran del corazón de su rurouni y pudiera definir sus sentimientos. Lo que él necesitaba era solo eso; tiempo, después de todo es de Kenshin de quien estamos hablando no? No debía de preocuparse por eso entonces.

Aunque después de lo de Enishi él había redoblado su sentido de protección hacia ella, sí antes no lo tolereba ahora era peor. Por lo menos antes le concedía el lugar que ella merecía como kendoka, ahora cuando alguien quería luchar contra ella, debía pedirle "permiso" a su querido protector o mejor dicho "padre" Himura-san.

Desde la vez que unos hombres intentaron capturarla Kenshin la trataba no como una hermana, sino como una pequeña niña Peor que eso aun, la trataba ¡Como a una hija! A ella le encantaba que kenshin se preocupara así por ella, pues demostraba que ella le importaba, pero no soportaba ese tipo de relación, no, ella no quería a kenshin como hermano, ni mucho menos como padre. Ella quería… ella lo quería… -se sonrojo al pensar en como quería a Kenshin…

Lo mejor seria ponerse a entrenar, dentro de unas semanas su mejor amiga se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba, esa era la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido. Ya lo podía imaginar; Misao con un hermoso kimono ceremonial junto a Aoshi, también vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión… y después la fiesta; donde ella pensaría como conquistar a Kenshin esa noche, ellos quizás pudieran alejarse de la multitud y él quizás… la besaría… -tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos iluminados, toda ella irradiaba un aura especial. Era el amor, ella estaba enamorada de un maravilloso, muy sobre protector espadachín pelirrojo, que la cuidaba como si fuera cristal, que no tomaba en cuenta su opinión en la hora de la lucha, que la alejaba con esa tontería de "Sesha indigno", y claro ella siempre seria "dono".

¡Estupido cabeza de zanahoria!… por si no fuera poco, el muy idiota ¡ni si quiera la miraba como mujer! ¡Mou! ¡Estupido espadachín! ¡¿Por que tenia que ser tan dulce, tierno, encantador?! –Suspiro –Kenshin era… tan atractivo…Ahhh

-Sí estoy enamorada de kenshin… muy enamorada -suspiro derrotada.

-¿Dijo algo señorita Kaoru?

-Sí, dije que estaba irremediablemente ena….

Cuando Kaoru noto que estuvo a punto de repetir lo que había dicho se sonrojo violentamente. Ladeo la cabeza a ambos costados para ver quien le pregunto.

…

Hakama blanco

…

Gi fucsia

…

Pelirrojo con ojos morados

…

y cuando, después de mucho rato se dio cuenta quien fue el que le pregunto, quizo que la tierra se la tragara y que ella apareciera en algún lugar remoto y perdido del occidente, no importaba donde. Quiso desaparecer, o simplemente ser invisible. ¡No! Kenshin estaba ahí parado esperando una respuesta….

Piensa kaoru, piensa.

-Bueno… Buenos días Kenshin…. yo… bueno…eto. Yo !Que lindo día hace hoy! ¿no es cierto? –decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el boken.

-Oh lo que usted diga. Ah, yo venia a decirle que el desayuno ya esta servido Kaoru-dono

-Gracias Kenshin, ahora voy –dijo ocultado sus ojos entre los mechones de su pelo.

Yahico estaba en el Akabeko así que en dojo solo se encontraba Kenshin y Kaoru desayunando. Kaoru sentía que cada vez las cosas entre ellos se enfriaban, estaba desesperada, algunas veces intentado que él le contará algo sobre su pasado, ella empezaba a hablar sin parar de lo nerviosa que estaba de que la descubriera… no, ella no era buena en eso, sin embargo sí había ocasiones en las que él hablaba de cosas personales con ella, eso la llenaba de dicha, pero luego se enteraba que todo el mundo ya lo sabia, lo que para ella era un secreto que compartían, algo que los unía solo a ellos, resultaba ser noticia pasada para los otros… era un fracaso más.

-Kenshin… Acaba de llegar una invitación de Misao, para su boda.

-Oro… Es una excelente noticia kaoru-dono y supongo que usted tendía que viajar antes que nosotros, para ayudarla con los preparativos. ¿No es así? Por que dudo que misao-dono sepa algo de nuestras tradiciones. –Sonrió recordando a la ninja

¡Oh cierto! Bueno no es que ella sepa algo, pero teniendo como amiga a Tae, la mejor casamentera de Todo Japón, bueno se aprende algo-Sí así es. Viajaré mañana –La carta no le pedía ello, pero quizás al tenerla lejos él empezará a extrañarla. Deja de engañarte Kamiya, él no te extrañara más de lo que extrañaría a Yahico, sí fuera él quien debiera viajar –pensó

-Señorita Kaoru ¿esta usted bien? –le pregunto con sincera preocupación

-Sí… es solo que ¡No te preocupes Kenshin! –sonrió restándole importancia al asunto, como siempre lo hacia.

-Que bueno es escuchar eso. Iré a preparar el almuerzo –dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa que no sentía.

_-Estoy tan cerca de ti y no puedo hacer nada –_Pensó Kaoru al ver a su amigo con su característica sonrisa… _-ojala sonrieras con todo tu corazón alguna vez para mi, pero solo es un sueño tonto. ¿Verdad? _

-Bien debo prepararme para el viaje, tendré que tener todo listo para mañana. Realmente necesito unas vacaciones…

Kaoru se fue al día siguiente, no quiso retrasar mas el asunto. Sano, Yahico y Kenshin la fueron a despedir a la estación de trenes. Kenshin le había preparado algunos dulces para el camino, en realidad le había preparado muchos de sus dulces favoritos. A Kaoru se le habian iluminado los ojos cuando los vio. Kenshin al verla tan contenta, recordó la charla que tuvo con Sanozuke cuando los preparaba.

---------------------

-¿Cuando tiempo más piensas esperar?

-El tiempo necesario

-Necesario ¿? ¿Para que…?

-Para asegurarme que nadie la utilice para despertar al hitoriki.

-Podrias perderla mientras tanto –señalo en ex-ganster

-Sí eso sucediera, lo mejor seria que sesha se fuera…

Suspiro de resignación, él conocía a Kenshin más que nadie en el dojo, este podría ser tan terco como lento en cuestiones tan obvias –Mira Kenshin –como si hablará con un pequeño niño –he notado que Kaoru esta más distante contigo y creo que tu tienes tu parte en eso, pero…

-Yo, yo no sé de lo que estas hablando sano…

Acaso kenshin pensaba que él era un idiota, o se estaba burlando.

-¡Deja eso para el estupido de Yahico, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando! –le empezó a gritar el muchacho cabeza de gallo, sano no era el mayor exponente de paciencia que digamos Y mientras más tiempo pase más procuraras alejarte de ella y allí es donde la perderás. Ella no lo soportará y quizás alguien más aparezca en su vida. ¡¿Eso quieres?!

-Quizás eso sea lo mejor. Ella se merece mucho más… -lo ultimo lo dijo con dejo de desilusión y tristeza de un clase no muy propias de él.

-¡Kuso Kenshin! … -que podía decirle a su amigo en estos momentos –No esperes mucho tiempo, realmente es muy evidente lo que te pasa. Es solo que jo-chan … es como decirlo…

-Es demasiado inocente –afirmo el vagabundo.

-ingenua, inocente… despistada…Pero bueno te ama y tu a ella… ¿no es así?

Kenshin no dijo nada… solo siguió preparando los dulces para Kaoru… para Kaoru-dono. El destino se estaba burlando de él, ella jamás dejaría de ser "dono" y el seguiría siendo "sesha", así era desde siempre y así seria. Ella era pura, inocente, dulce y él era marginal, sucio, culpable. Ella era primavera, vida, luz, fuerza mientras el solo era destrucción, desasosiego.

-Dices que no la mereces –lo decía como si leyera sus pensamientos – pero no ves que solo la haces infeliz, te crees indigno de ella, pero acaso si eres digno de hacerla miserable?

Al no ver respuesta lo único que hizo fue enfurecerlo más

- ¡Contéstame! ¡Te crees un martir pero solo eres un idiota !

Nada en absoluto, solo silencio. Silenció que acabo con la nimia de paciencia del joven luchador.

-Entonces solo eres un maldito…pedazo de …"(imagínense el lenguaje florido de Sano)". Y se fue mascullando algo de "mártires estupidos" "cabezas pelirrojos de chorlito"

--------

Kaoru le hizo unas recomendaciones a Yahico algo así como un discurso solemne sobre la responsabilidad que caí sobre sus hombros durante el tiempo que ella no estuviera, y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la frente.

Lo que provoco que Yahico se pusiera colorado y se alejará rápidamente de ella como si fuera lava ardiente. Todos empezaron a reírse de esa actitud tan propia e infantil, ya que se notaba a leguas que le gusto. "Es la busu (su grr…hermana pensó secretamente) y la voy a extrañar, después de todo" –se dijo

Luego Kaoru abrazo a Sano a modo de despedida, al parecer ella se había equivocado, sus amigos la iban a extrañar y ella a ellos. Mucho. ¿Dónde quedaron las peleas y tontas discusiones?

- Ten cuidado Jo-chan y no hables con desconocidos. Ah y sobre todas las cosas debes tener cuidado con el tren del demonio, no te dejes que te lleve al infierno chiquilla.

Kaoru no escuchaba nada, sentía que estaba perdiendo a alguien muy importante para ella, y no sabia exactamente por que ese sentimiento de soledad en esos momentos.

-Ah y si un idiota intenta molestarte solo romperle la cara y dile que el gran ZanZa lo matara en la próxima.

…

Cuando fue el turno de Kenshin él solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado en Kyoto, las calles de noche eran peligrosas. Sano noto la mirada triste de Kaoru, que agacho para que no lo notaran, esa era la despedida más impersonal y ridícula que él haya visto.

–_Creo que tendré que golpearlo –_pensó. No obstante, en ultimo momento, Kenshin parecía que iba a… ¿abrazarla?.... pero el tren silvo y con eso el valor de ex hitoriki desapareció.

Kenshin llevo las "pocas" maletas de Kaoru en el tren que ya iba a partir.

-¡Hasta pronto Kaoru-dono! –la despidió desde el anden. Ella solo agito la mano en respuesta.

-¡Hasta pronto Kenshin!... Aishiteru anata.-susurro

Estaba a mitad de camino, se sentia cansada pero nada en comparación con la tristeza y decepción que sentia.

Habia un asunto que la tenia preocupada _Battousai. _

Battousai según escucho alguna vez, fue una hombre, altamente peligroso, despiadado. Pero mientras más pensaba, para ella él no era mas que un hombre, inmutable, inexpresivo por que nunca nadie le demostro algo de calor humano, todos creian que él era una maquina y no una persona con necesidades –en especial de cariño- al igual que todos.

La vez que pelo con Saito o Enishi, En sus ojos se podía vislumbrar una seriedad implacable, pero no pudo ver en sus ojos maldad, solo frialdad, dolor, una ira incontrolable, hasta miedo. En esos ojos frió, oscuros, hasta algunos decían malévolos, existía algo de luz, y calor. Battousai Himura pese a todos los calificativos que se haya ganado no dejaba de ser humano, no dejaba de ser el kenshin que ella conocía, y como tal merecía amor, alguien lo iba a amar. ¿El te lo permitirá a ti, Kaoru? Ella no lo sabia aun…

Él era tan como decirlo indescifrable, un rompecabezas gris, pero inigualable a la vez. Battousai era el kenshin de hace más de diez años, pero no dejaba de ser Kenshin, un alma bondadosa y noble… pero uno demasiado idealista e inocente. Ella sabia que aceptar y amar a Kenshin implicaba también amar y aceptar a Battousai, pero él como hitoriki, era la parte de Kenshin más difícil de amar en esos momentos, no por la macabra apariencia de sus ojos o su despiadada forma de actuar sino por que él como asesino no se permitía sentir, no permitía ser amado. Por que al sentir, el acesino perdería la capacidad de matar.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes Kenshin. Estoy segura que de todos modos hubiera terminado enamorada de ti, como ahora y tal vez tú me hubieras amado a mi también, yo siempre hubiera confiado en ti –aunque sonaba raro eso la animaba –La animaba creer que kenshin solo necesitaba tiempo… ella lo esperaría todo lo necesario… pero. Siempre existía un "pero". Ella tenía miedo de haber confundido su cariño cordial con amor. Al final de cuentas él trataba a todos con una amorosa bondad y cordialidad todo el tiempo. No viene al caso.

Unos meses atrás ella había notado como Kenshin la miraba intensamente, algunas veces llego a ver en sus ojos unos pequeños rayos dorados, pero ella no entendía el por qué. En un principio pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero luego cuando lo miro directamente a los ojos, noto que estaban dorados, de inmediato pensó en Battousai, se había asustado mucho, pero no por que le tuviera miedo a él, sino por la oleada de sentimientos que provoco en ella con esa mirada. Desde ese día el se mostraba distante y frió, y ella empezó a pensar más en Battousai. Como tratando de descifrarlo…

-_Como se hubiera sentido ser besada por Battousai. _

_-¡Mou! ¡Pero que hentai eres Kamiya! Todos le temen a Battousai por ser un ser frio y sin sentimientos y tu te pones a pensar en que te bese. _

_Voy a volverme loca_

_Fin del Primer capitulo_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Hola de nuevo. Gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña porción de la historia. Lamento muchísimo los errores de ortografía. **

**Gracia de nuevo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El primer beso de la tanuki perdonar **_

_Capitulo 2: Bodas, casamenteras, y mucho más.._

_-La cena ya esta lista ve a llamar a tu padre, y a…_

_-Sí, de acuerdo, ahora voy … - dijo alegremente la niña de unos tiernos y hermosos ojos azules. La silueta femenina que le hablo tenía el rostro escondido en la oscuridad. La muchachita salio corriendo alegremente._

_-Ten cuidado Kaoru-chan –y antes de que la niña pudiera darse vuelta para observar a aquella mujer, la pequeña Kaoru se dio un traspié y cayo sobre el tatami aparatosamente. Ella siempre fue muy torpe, y andaba cayéndose por el suelo así que nadie se sorprendía ni se preocupaban excepto la mujer que estaba frente a ella._

_-Estoy bien, estoy bien… -Le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ella se preocupa demasiado por mi, se dijo para si misma._

_Retomo su camino de forma alegre a medida que se acercaba al dojo de entrenamiento. Ella tenia prohibido entrar en ese lugar, pero en esa prohibición no estaba incluida en ir para llamarlos a ellos a cenar. _

_A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar el choque de unas espadas de bambú. Se suponía que el entrenamiento había acabado, pensó una parte subconsciente de la joven, pero la niña se acercaba alegremente como si supiera a quienes encontraría en ese lugar._

_Corrió el Shoji y con una sonrisa vislumbro unas sombras. Eran tres personas y todas conocidas para la niña Kaoru, pero no para la joven Kaoru. Una parte de su mente realmente se esforzó por identificarlos, pero nada. _

_Se pudo distinguir que dos eran niños, uno mucho mas joven que el otro, y el tercero era un hombre maduro…_

_-Hola Otou-san…!!_

El silbido del tren la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Kaoru se levanto y parpadeo varias veces para identificar donde demonios estaba. Un sequito de personas se dirigia a lo que suponía era la salida. Su mente aun estaba en estado de proceso, asi que se levanto con parsionomia.

¿Qué hacia ella en un tren? Ahhh Claro, la boda de Misao y Aoshi. ¡Mou, ¿como?!

De repente fue empujadas por una gran cantidad de personas. ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormida?

----.----.--oOo---.-----.

Kaoru camino hasta el Aoiya, no les había avisado a los habitantes que vendría, esperaba no importunar. Pero es que el ambiente en el dojo era demasiado pesado y tenso. Ella estaba demasiado cansada para pensar… en especial en Kenshin

Esas eran sus vacaciones… bueno, en realidad ella iba para ayudar en algo en la preparación de la boda. _Supongo que cambiar de ambiente es lo que más puedo aspirar de vacaciones- se dijo sonriente._

----.----.--oOo---.-----.

En las calles de Tokio Shun caminaba despistado, sin recordar muy bien donde quedaba ubicado la casa de su querida amiga, hasta que se topo con u letrero que decia "Dojo Kamiya"

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí es!.... al parecer no ha cambiado mucho, sigue igual como lo recuerdo. –se dijo para animarse-

-¡¿Hola hay alguien en casa?! –pregunto el apuesto joven mientras abría la verja de la entrada. Ya adentro levanto más la voz, mientras repetía la misma pregunta. Hasta que se topo con un bajito pelirrojo que se sorprendió por la inesperada visita de ese muchacho tan joven, seguramente no lo buscaba a él, sino a Yahico.

----.----.--oOo---.-----.

Kenshin se levanto temprano esa mañana no habia podido dormir mucho esa noche así que tenia los sentidos algo atontados por el cansancio y por pensar tanto en una joven kendoka de ojos azules. Por eso no esucho la primera llamada del joven inmediatamente, pero luego vio al muchacho entrar a la casa y pensó que era un nuevo alumno que queria ingresar al dojo. Esas eran buenas noticias para Kaoru-dono, pero malas para él-

-Oroo .Buenos día señor, ahora llamare a Yahico, espere un momento por favor.

-¿? –La cara de Shun estaba con la palabra -What?-, por todos lados. Mientras procuraba procesar en su mente la razón de la presencia de ese hombre. Miro para ambos costados, buscaba con la mirada algo que lo hiciera familiar. Puesto que no lo encontró, pensó que se había equivocado de dojo, dado que hacia muchos años no venia por esos lares… Además no encontraba alguna explicación para que ese enano pelirrojo estuviera ahí recibiéndolo.

Salio un momento afuera, dejando perplejo al de ojos bonitos, para comprobar que no se había equivocado de dojo, pero no, el dojo Kamiya, era ese.

Volvió a ver la tabla…_Es cierto este es el dojo Kamiya, no puedo equivocarme, todo esto me es muy familiar y no a la vez. Pero que hace ese pelirrojo de ojos morados ahí, donde debiera estar Kojiro-sama o Kaoru-chan…._

-¿Donde esta Kojiro-sama? Y ¿Quien es usted? –Preguntó un tanto alarmado el muchacho, que le recordaba mucho al joven pintor. Que… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Riozaburo

El muchacho en cuestión empezaba a sacar una gran espada con inscripciones chinas …

-Yo… Mi nombre es Kenshin Himu…

-¡OH! ¡No me digas! ¡No me digas que tu ere el novio de mi Kaoru-chan! –_Ella no me espero. Ella no me espero, como lo prometio. Ohhhh!! Noooo!!!! _

De repente se puso serio. Kenshin solo le observaba entre asombrado y confundido. Hasta que la palabra _novio_ entro en su cerebro.

_(Pero además resulto tener un pésimo gusto)…Noooooooo, no lo acepto, no quiero!!!_

Kenshin entre deslumbrado y apenado, respondió tan rápidamente como pudo.

-Oro… yo no…no soy. Yo no soy … el -sus ojos se hicieron espirales negaba con la cabeza y las manos de forma desesperada.

-Sí, así es. Él el novio de Kaoru Kamiya. Y pronto se casará con ella, así que si viniste con esa intención será mejor que te marches chico. Ya se te adelantaron -Ora voz respondió por Kenshin

El muchacho tenia el rostro desencajado, un fondo blanco se situó tras él, tenia la piel pálida y estuvo así durante varios minutos, como sí el mundo se hubiera acabado. Se puso a el brazo a los ojos para que no lo vieran llorar. Pero quienes eran esos dos hombres y por que el otro dijo que el pelirrojo chiquito era el novio de su Kaoru-chan … y lo más importante ¿donde estaba Kaoru?

-Oro oro. No, no ¡Sano miente! Yo no.. no soy el …novio de Kaoru-dono –se sonrojo

Y como si esas fueran las palabras magicas el muchacho dejo de llorar y una sonrisa resplandeciente se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿En serio?

Sano estaba divertido por el entupido amigo de Jo-chan. Quien seria ese personaje… o no sera algun novio que tuvo hace años… Esto se pondría interesante.

-Oh Deja de mentirle al pobre muchacho Kenshin –interrumpió de nuevo sano

-Es en serio … pero usted ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Kenshin, ignorando a Sano

-Mi nombre es Shun Tao para servirle –dijo haciendo una reverencia. Junto sus palmas y se agacho - y díganme donde esta el señor Koji… ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?... –pregunto el inocentón.

-¿Así que tú eres un amigo de la infancia de jo-chan? –pregunto sano mientras se atoraba con el desayuno.

-¡Sí, así es! Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeños. Pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora estoy aquí.

-Oro Kaoru-dono se pondrá muy contenta al verlo de nuevo.

-¿Tú lo crees? –pregunto ilusionado

-Oh, claro… como ya sabes ella no se encuentra aquí, sino en Kyoto. Pero volverá dentro de un mes aproximadamente - (en realidad eran tres semanas, pero era solo tecnicismo ¿no?) - y nosotros no reuniremos con ella la próxima semana.

- Oh… bueno. Iré con vosotros entonces.

- Nadie te esta invitando –reclamo Sano. El no era de esos, pero empezaba a preocuparse por la, ( aunque inexistente) pero sí futura relación entre su mejor amigo y su jo-chan.

-¿Es tan importante lo que tienes que decirle? –pregunto nuestro rurouni sutilmente

-Sí dinos ¿para que buscas a Jo-chan?

-Bueno no sé si deba decirles a ustedes… primero tengo que hablar con ella

-Somos familia, puedes confiaren nosotros pitufo-

-¡Esta bien! Yo… -dudo un podo - yo soy el novio y ¡Cuando derrote a Kaoru-chan seré oficialmente su prometido!

-¡Que!

-¡ORO! orororo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú no puedes ser el novio de Jo-chan, niño deberías buscarte una muchacha de tu edad. Eres demasiado joven para ella.

-¡Yo no soy ningún niño! Es más soy un año y nueve meses mayor que Kaoru-chan

-Sano no te exaltes... Se ve que Kaoru es de su edad.-lo dijo con de forma serena, pero para alguien que lo conocía como Sano, no lo podía engañar. Aquello sonó como una dolorosa resignación.

_¡Kuso! –pensó el luchador_

-----------------

En el Aoiya las cosas estaban algo desorganizadas, faltaban una semana y media, todavía no tenían el kimono ceremonial, al banquete le faltaba la entrada principal, y justo era la época donde más trabajo se tenia en el restáurate… _las cosas no podían ser peor –_pensó cierta ninja entrando en su alcoba.

-Te ves estresada Misao-chan.

-No pensé que organizar una boda fuese tan complicado. Además Okina invito a demasiadas personas.

-Relájate. Veras que todo saldrá bien. Yo te ayudaré querida Misao.

-Pero a pesar de todo…oh Kaoru ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡Me casaré con mi Aoshi-sama!

-¡Gracias por venir Kaoru! Tenia ganas verte.

-Me alegra estar aquí. Y ya veras como todo sale bien, serás la novia mas hermosa que

Haya pisado Kyoto jamás.

-¡Tienes razón! Debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta boda sea la mejor. –dijo con el puño apretado, en su mejor pose de Ninja en acción.

-¡Claro que será la mejor Misao-chan! –la apoya la ojiazul.

…

-Pero no olvides que lo mejor es que te casa con el hombre que amas. No todas tienen tu suerte Misao –le dijo Okon que entraba en ese instante en la habitación, seguida por Megumi y Tae.

----.----.--oOo---.-----.

-Y ¿como van tus cosas con Himura, Kaoru?!

_¿Qué como van mis cosas con Kenshin? Pues la verdad ¡Horrible! A veces Kenshin podía ser tan despistado, incorregible, tonto ¡Kuso!_

-Oh, no puede ser tan malo –Por que todos podían leer su alma. ¡Mou! ¡No es justo!

-Sí, cada vez me convenzo mas… -suspiro cansada – la verdad lo es… ¡no sé que tiene en esa cabeza rojiza! –tenia el puño apretado en el aire –Pero ya no sé que hacer. A veces me gustaría tomarlo por su gi y sacudirlo hasta que algo entre en su cabeza y entienda. Pero a veces solo creo que necesita tiempo.

-No te desanimes. Quizás lo que necesita es que des el primer paso

-¿Eh? El sabe lo que siento, pero no hace nada al respecto ¿Qué más podría hacer yo?

-No lo tomes a mal –interpuso Tae –pero no estas haciendo lo mejor, que digamos. Es decir, tú esperas mientras él también espera, pero ninguno ha hecho nada al respecto.

-Tae tiene razón –misao la apoyo –Tal vez deberías ir y enfrentarlo.

-¿Enfrentarlo?

-¡Sí! No sé… Empezando por seducirlo y sí eso no funciona, te paras en frente y lo besas –argumento Misao

-¡¿Que?! Yo no podría hacer eso.

-Claro que sí solo tienes que ser valiente Kaoru-chan.

-Pero Tae… yo no sé

-¿Quieres o no a Kenshin? preguntaron en coro.

-Sí claro que lo quiero… es solo que yo no podría…hacer eso. No tengo valor… ni la experiencia.

-¡Mucho mejor! –Sentencio Tae.

-A los hombres les gusta pensar que les pertenesemos –añadió megumi –Ego masculino y no creo que Kenshin sea diferente.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos Kaoru ¡Tu y Kenshin estarán juntos pase lo que pase!

Así paso la primera tarde de Kaoru en Kyoto, mientras sus amigas empezaron a planear como acercarla más a su amado, pero idiota pelirrojo.

-----.------.-------

_Fin del Segundo Capitulo_

_Notas de Autor:_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente me han levantado la moral, que estaba, (creo que aun esta) por los suelos. **_


End file.
